Kim's Avon Calling
by Fabuloussso
Summary: What if Peg was too busy that particular day in which she had to sell her Avon products? What if Kim helped her out and went to the houses instead? Where would she end up? Click to read!


"Avon...calling…" Mumbled a very unenthusiastic teenager as her uninterested neighbor, Marge, answered the door.

Kim Boggs was helping her mother out for the day, selling wonderful Avon products. Peg had been quite busy doing various other suburban tasks and trying to keep up with her family and neighbors' needs.

"Oh Kim, couldn't ya be a little more... enthusiastic?" Marge sighed. "Gee, I remember being your age. I wouldn't be caught dead doing something like this!" She said with a laugh, almost to mock the beautiful young teenager. "Shouldn't you be cheerleading, or on vacation in the mountains with the other goons?" Marge continued.

Kim threw a sarcastic smile and shot an "Oh, well, thanks a lot Marge.", over to Marge, who was too busy laughing.

She quickly turned around and begam walking back over to her mother's car.

"Oh I'm only kidding, Kim! Tell your mother I said hello!" Marge called over to Kim.

Kim turned her head but kept walking.

"Alright Marge have a good day."

The sky was unusually blue that particular day, which made the huge castle on the hill rather distinct amongst the other ordinary pastel-painted houses. Kim shuddered and quickly looked away, afraid someone was watching her being slightly interested in the dark, gothic mansion which hung over the town like a puppet over its audience.

Kim had decided a few days ago not to join her boyfriend, Jim, and some friends who were camping in the mountains. The group left just the day before, and the thought of Kim not being with them made Jim extra angry, and of course, quite suspicious of what she would be doing. Kim shrugged at the thought and continued to drive back to her house.

Driving slowly, Kim once again caught a glimpse of the huge mansion. Secretly, she had been quite curious as to who, or what, lies inside the dark, creepy castle. Given that she would never admit to being somewhat interested, she often avoided looking in the direction of the darkness. She came to the conclusion that it was abandoned, and she decided not to pay any mind to it.

"Mom, I'm home." Kim called as she walked through the door and collapsed on the couch. "Man, I'm tired. All that walking..."

"Kim, dear," Peg Boggs walked into the room, greeting her daughter, "You were gone for all of 15 minutes, _and_ you had the car. I watched and you only when to one house!" Peg smiled.

"Oh mom, you know I hate all the neighbors! You should be happy I went to Marge's hou-" Kim got cut off just as she was about to finish her sentence.

"Dear, now you know you sure don't "hate" the neighbors! Have some manners Kim!" Peg sighed. "Maybe I should continue where you left off, which isn't too far..."

Kim rolled her eyes and got up off the couch.

"Alright, alright, I'll finish today for you since you're busy and all. I'm just excluding Joyce, Esmerelda, and basically everyone else in the neighborhood!" Kim finished with a cute, innocent smile.

Peg smiled back and shook her head.

"Kimmy, then who will you sell the products to?" Peg continued, laughing genuinely.

"Well there's always that creepy mansion on the hill!" Kim laughed, obviously joking. But when she looked at her mother, she realized Peg had a serious, stern look on her face, which soon turned to a smile.

"Well, wonderful! That's a great start, dear! You are ahead of the game Kim, now go and get a move on! Once you're done with that, go along over here and see what you can sell!" Peg responded with sheer delight.

Kim's laugh all of a sudden turned to silence. "Mom, you can't be serious. I am not going up there! Don't you want me to live to get married?!" An over-dramatic Kim burst out.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, dear! Get a move on, dinner will be ready when you come home, now go!" Peg finished, gently pushing her daughter toward the door.

Kim had no time to turn around and object to this madness, as Peg closed the door behind her. All Kim wanted was to see her mother happy, and her wonderful Avon products being sold, so she decided to take a journey up the long awaited hill.

* * *

Hello :) Please let me know if you like the story so far. This is my first fanfic and I haven't looked through all of the other ones, so forgive me if this idea was already taken!


End file.
